Angels vs Demons
by AkumaTenshi 00
Summary: Amy's twin sister, Neoma (Neon), comes to visit after 16 years of being apart.Only there's one problem, she's a Demon. Amy's friends also find out that she's an Angel. Neon comes to warn Amy that the Hundred Year War between the Angels and the Demons is about to begin. What side will Neon fight on, since her sister is an Angel and she is a Demon? Characters are human. Read/Review!


Angels vs. Demons

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters! They belong to whoever they belong to! I only own my OC Neoma. Enjoy! Warning, the characters are Human in this story.**

**Chapter 1: My Demon Sister Neoma**

Amy looked at the letter with pure terror.

Her mother sent a letter to warn her that her twin sister, Neoma (Neon for her nickname), was coming to visit her. And Amy knew that this was going to be a long visit.

Amy,

Your sister, Neoma, is coming to visit you after you two have been apart since birth. But I have to warn you, you sister has changed greatly. So please, keep her away from sharp objects and animals...please!

Love,

Your Loving Mother

Sharp objects...animals? Was her twin sister that dangerous and mental?

Amy placed the letter on the table and sat on her blush couch. Her stomach had started to do funny loops and her palms had started to sweat. Who knew what her sister was capable of doing to her friends.

Her doorbell suddenly rang, which made her jump a little and start to worry more.

'Might as well get it over with I suppose.' She thought as she got up and went to go open the door.

She reached for the doorknob and opened it slowly, and to her relief it was just Sonic and Shadow.

She sighed in relief," Oh Thank Goodness, I thought you were someone else."

"Were you expecting someone Ames?" Sonic asked.

"It very hard to explain. You should come in." Amy said as she let them in.

Sonic and Shadow read the letter that Amy's mother had sent and look pretty amused.

"Your sister is coming to visit?" Sonic asked.

"And you have to keep her away from sharp object and animals?" Shadow asked.

"That's what the letter said. Listen you guys, I haven't seen her ever since we were babies so I have no clue what she's capable of. But I do know one thing, it's gonna be bad." Amy said as she took the letter from them.

"Your sister can't be that bad Amy." Sonic said.

Amy paled," You really don't understand. I have something to tell you guys and you might think it's ridiculous, but my sister is a Demon and I'm an Angel."

Both boys looked at her for a second and Sonic bursted out laughing.

"Sonic, I'm being serious!" Amy yelled.

"Way to throw your sister under the bus, Amy." He said as he continued to laugh.

"Sonic, I'm not playing. This is a serious matter!" Amy said frowning.

"There is no way that you can be an Angel and your sister could be a Demon." He replied, wiping his fallen tears.

"Are you calling my sister a liar?" A voice said startling both Amy and Sonic. Shadow didn't even flinch at all.

"Who that, and how did she get into you house?" Sonic asked.

The voice belong to a girl about the age of sixteen that had long black hair that went up to her upper back. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a black tank top, a black mini-skirt, black stocking that went up to her thighs, and black biker boots. She was also wearing sunglasses.

The girl grinned from ear to ear, which was the most creppiest thing Amy had ever seen," Didn't my dearest twin sister tell you?"

"You're Amy's sister?" Shadow asked.

The girl turned around and gave him the creepiest smile," That's right, and I'm not proud to be the sister of a stupid Angel."

Amy flinched," I am not stupid Neoma!"

"Go figure! All you Angels just do is spread love and happiness and all that crap! I rather be a Demon than be in your shoes." Neoma said as she gave a disgusted look," And the name is Neon pinkie!"

Amy sighed," Neon," She said emphasising that she corrected herself," please take off your sunglasses in the house."

"Why should I do that? You seriously don't know how my eyes look under these glasses, might creep out a cutesy, little Angel like you." Neon spoke fiddling with the glasses.

"I don't care how they look, just take them off." Amy demanded.

"Fine mother!" Neon yelled back as she began to remove her glasses.

As she said, her eyes did look a little creep. They were the most brightest electric green color and they looked like the eyes of a cat, creeping through the night on a Full Moon.

Amy jumped a little but brushed it off," Why have you decided to come visit all of the sudden, after the years we've been apart?"

Neon frowned," Dad wouldn't let me. So I decided to sneak out and go visit Mom first before I came here to see you."

"Are you sure Dad isn't gonna send a whole Demon army to come take you home again?" Amy asked shivering at the sight of a thousand Demons in her home.

Neon chuckled," Like hell her would, I dare him. Like you're the second most powerful Angel after Mom, I'm the second most powerful after Dad. I would take those Demons out with a blink of an eye."

"A blink of an eye?" Sonic asked.

Neon turned to him and gave him her signature, creepy smile," Yes, do you want to test that theory?"

"No Neon, don't even dare!" Amy said.

Neon laughed as she turned to her," It would have been fun too. But anyway, there's a second reason I am here. The Hundred Year War between the Angels and the Demons is about to begin."

"Hundred Year War?" They all asked.

Neon chuckled," Why yes, a Hundred Year War. Every hundred years, the Angels and the Demons will meet up in the battle field and duke it off to see who will take over the balance of good and evil in the world. If the Angels whin, which I highly doubt, then the world will remain as it is. But if the Demons win, they the world will become a place of havoc and destruction."

"How come Mom never told me about this?" Amy asked.

"Because both of our parents are cowards and won't let us participate in the fight." Neon said glancing at her long fingernails.

"Mom is not a coward, maybe she's just trying to protect me." Amy spoke.

"Well maybe she is, cause if we use our powers against each other; it could **kill** us both." Neon explain, putting emphasis on 'kill'.

"No way..." Sonic said looking at Amy, who had a very blank look on her face.

"Yes way, so we might as well just hang low and watch our parents try to kill each other to determine the balance of the world." Neon said smirking.

"But, there has to be another way!" Amy yelled.

Neon gave her creepy smile and laughed. Then she approached her sister," Oh dear Ameilia, you'll never understand. It been happening for over a million years and it'll keep going like this until the end of time itself. You have to accept the fact that one side has to win and one has to lose."

"But, there has to be another way instead of killing each other just for balance in the world. We need to compromise!" Amy suggested.

Neon frowned," You don't get it! I don't think Dad will ever want to compromise with Mom. It's easy to get as it is to spell: Evil hates Good and Good hates Evil. It's simply!"

"I have to talk to Mom about this then." Amy said.

Neon huffed," Like she'll ever listen to you dear sister. It's just how the program goes, so you have to follow this. And if she heard that I told you about this, she'd kill me."

Amy sighed.

"I bet you didn't even get your Angel Form(1) yet. Well don't feel sorry for yourself cause I didn't get my Demon Form(1) yet anyway. We're suppose to get it on the day of the Hundred Year War so that's another eason why we can't fight in it; we won't know how to use the power by then." Neon said looking into her sister's eyes.

Amy shook her head.

Neon narrowed her eyes, but suddenly they shot open again.

"What?" Shadow asked.

Neon motioned for all of them to be uiet as she listened again. Suddenly in a speed just like Sonic's, she dashed into the kitchen and pinned something or someone to the wall. Everyone didn't really know what it was, until it became visable and revealed a boy who looked the same age as the boys (19 years old).

"Who sent you?" Neon demanded as she continued to pin the person to the wall.

"Your Father, he requires to see you immdiately." The boy said.

Neon looked at him for about a minute and put him down," I guess he finally found out that I'm missing. So slow... Fine, I'll go, but I'm coming back. And he better not be planning anything!" She said as she eyes darknened.

Neon rolled her eyes and walked back into the living room," Dad wants me. I have to leave for now."

"Are you coming back?" Amy asked.

Neon smirked," Of course I am. This was such a short visit, why would you think I wouldn't come back? We have so much to talk about."

Amy nodded.

Neon did as well," Until then sister."

And she disappeared along with the boy.

"Well, that was nice." Shadow said as he sat down.

"Do you believe now Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I'm not answering that." He simply said crossing his arms as the two chuckled.

* * *

Neon waled into her Father's room and frowned," What the hell do you want?'

Her father, who had black hair and sea blue eyes, looked at her," You sneaked out, that's what!"

"Well, I was going to meet my sister and Mother one day, aren't I right Father?" Neon asked crossing her arms.

"Don't play dumb with me Neoma, I don't want you to interact with your sister." He said slamming his hands on his desk.

Neon didn't flinch," You can't tell me what to do anymore, I'm old enough to know my own path!"

"Who knows if you might actually go to your Mothers side and betray you race!"

"Like hell I would, being a fluffy Angel, as you can see, is not my thing at all!" Neon yelled.

"All I want you to focus on is the War that is coming up at the moment, not catching up with your sister!" He demanded.

"Maybe if you weren't such a freakin' coward, you would have just killed Mother when you had the chance!" Neon yelled.

"Maybe if you weren't such a disobedient, brat you could understand that it doesn't work that way!" He yelled back.

Neon sighed," Sometimes I wonder why I have a bastard for a Dad."

"Sometimes, I don't even know if I want to keep you here."

"Then send me to Mom like you always threaten to do! You such a coward that maybe I should take over the Demons instead of you." Neon said.

Her Father got up," That is enough out of your mouth young lady! You are staying in this castle and I'll make sure you are being watch every second of your life."

"Haha, I don't think your little demon servants want to see me naked in the shower." Neon said as she smirked.

Her Dad looked over to the boy that gave Neon the news of him summoning her," Please take my daughter to her quaters and make sure she doesn't leave her room."

The boy nodded as he lead Neon out of the room.

Her father sighed as he sat back down in his seat," I'll make sure after I get rid of your sister and your mother that I get rid of you too."

* * *

Neon and the boy walked towards her chambers in silence.

She looked over to the boy and then back up ahead. She smirked as an idea appeare into her head.

She quickly knocked the boy out with her hand as she quickly teleported away back to her sister's house.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Thanks for reading you guys, I hoped you like it. Let me know what you think, but try to write nice reviews. Hope you'll enjoy the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Looks Like We Have to Work Together**

**(1) On a Full Moon every Hundred Years, a Angel or a Demon had to earn their full forms.**


End file.
